Someone to Love
by Ryusei no Toushiro
Summary: I changed the Rating since I haven't updated it for a VERY LONG time, and it doesn't do justice to the current story. Anyways, expect a totally different plot, but still have Billy/Kelvena together...^_^. Just wait for an update patiently!


Someone To Love  
a Xenogears fanfic/lemon  
by Ryusei no Toushiro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Date : 24/04/2002  
Author's Notes: This is a story that contains graphical scenes of activities  
sexual in nature. Read only if your are within or over the legal age required   
concerning these types of stories. Don't blame me if you do get caught reading   
this, and if you're underage. It's you who's reading it, so you're taking the   
problem right outta my hands coz it's your responsibility. Also, this might spoil   
some of the game's story for you so ...  
  
Xenogears is property of the Xeno team (don't know who they are ... :p) that  
are making Xenosaga right now. Monolith ... ? So the characters represented in   
here are not mine to begin with. Please don't sure me or kill me, I'm not rich.  
  
So, with that said, here we go. Since Billy's one of my favorite characters, and  
I kinda like Kelvena as well, so I figured, why not kinda pair them up together  
in a mushy way? ^_^ Out of the lovesick's own mind.  
  
Oh yeah, some parts here might be OOC(Out Of Character).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Billy Lee Black looked around the Gun Room of the Yggdrasil, sitting in his  
chair as he drank tea. Fei and the others were busy preparing for the final  
battle to take place; Citan paying his regards to Yui, his wife, and Midori,  
his daughter, Fei all alone by himself training with his Omnigear as well as  
Rico, and Maria helping those that were injured in the Hideout. Only he, Rico,  
and Emeralda remained in the ship, mainly because they have nothing else to  
do.  
  
Sighing, the silver-haired boy brought the cup to his lips and poured the warm  
drink into his mouth, sighing again at the sensation of warmth in his throat  
and stomach. It's been so long since he was able to relax in such a way, one  
of the "priveledges" that Bart gave him and his sister Primera whenever they  
needed help. No more dirty jobs for the Etone, no more money from work that  
was just as dirty. And definitely no resorting to body-selling just to earn  
some money.  
  
The boy smiled, then sipped some more of his drink. It's been so long since he  
and Primera were off on their own, left to fend for themselves without any  
support from nobody. Except from Bishop Stone.  
  
Then his eyes darkened, his face taking on a look of deep hatred. His own  
mother's killer. Helping him and his sister through the toughest times they  
had. She would turn over in her grave if she even knew about it. But they  
didn't have any choice since Jessiah, his real father, was away for the time  
being and Stone took care of them as if he was their father. However, it was  
really like that because he merely had an ulterior motive, using Billy and  
Prim as a sort of trap to lure out Jessie and dispose of him.  
  
Remembering much of the past, Billy's face took on a look of sadness when  
times of taking care of Primera came back to him. It was like he was  
immediately a parent although 16 only. An amusing idea to others, maybe even  
he himself thinks so, but right now and back then, it didn't seem that way.  
And the burden was so heavy that he was sometimes even driven to desperation,  
wishing that he had someone along with him whom he could share the duty with.  
  
Then he shook his head in the absurdity of the idea, taking another sip from  
his drink. He was no Fei; there was no Elly waiting for him. It was only a  
nostalgic idea that he was obsessed with due to the nights and days of  
isolation, one that he cured only through one thing.  
  
Feeling the .44 "Godfather" Revolvers tucked away comfortably in his robe, he  
stood up, said his thanks to Maison then left. He'd ask Bart to drop him off  
in one of the Anima Relic dungeons, most preferably the first one where his  
Gear turned to an Omnigear. Go there and train himself as well as to forget  
his problems.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Kelvena, where are you going?" asked Dominia, surprised as to where her  
commanding officer and Elements companion was heading to. It wasn't like her to  
just go and leave them all alone, especially since they were all her  
responsibility.  
  
"I'm just going to go practice," said the blue-haired girl as she turned around  
to face Dominia, her eyes closed as usual. "I need it."  
  
"Well, why not practice with us instead of just going out there?" insisted  
Dominia. She wasn't sure what Kelvena was up to these days, going out to train  
herself with her Marinebasher? "You're an Element. Why would you need to practice  
when you already have the strength?"  
  
"...You don't understand, Dominia," the quiet girl started, this time her voice  
serious. "You don't understand. Yes, I am an Element, and your commanding officer  
at that, but whenever we get into a fight ... it's, it's just that I'm not as  
strong as you all are."  
  
"Kelvana ..."  
  
"I'm not as strong as you three are. You, Tolone, Seraphita ... whenever I see us  
four get into fights against Fei and his friends just to stand up to Ramsus, we  
always get beaten. Then we get reprimanded by Ramsus and the higher-ups. And I  
wonder, was Ramsus' saving of us four useless if we can't fulfill our job to  
serve him? Was I not a good enough leader to the Elements? That's why. So please,  
Dominia..." pleaded Kelvena, her voice already breaking off.  
  
"Kel ... I understand." Turned around to leave, but not before seeing her off.  
Then Dominia left the Gear hangar. 


End file.
